


Monster

by ninalanfer



Series: Nihlus the Survivalist [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nihlus is starting to realize just who his mentor is. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Nihlus shifted where he sat in the cockpit. They were on their way back up from the surface and although the scenery on the other side of the window was breathtaking as the horison turned ever more blue he couldn't be further from watching it. He'd known when he signed on with the infamous Spectre that he had a reputation for being ruthless. He'd seen first hand how little the old man cared about his targets as he moved across the battlefield. But this... This was different somehow.

His skin seemed to crawl on the left side of his body, like it wanted to move away further from the chair his new teacher sat on. It was almost as if something had lodged itself in Nihlus' throat. Like a strong hand sat in front of his mouth, refusing to let go and forcing him to keep quiet, the silence tangible in the air between them.

Minutes passed. The sight in front of them turned from green forests and blue skies to dark space and bright stars. Saren typed in their new course and turned on the auto pilot before he let the chair swing around to face his protege.

"Spit it out." He was annoyed, it was impossible not to tell.

Muscles twitching, making him jump an inch over his seat from the sudden break of silence. Even so Nihlus refused to look at him.

"What?" he answered, ignoring the nasty look he was given for his pretended ignorance.

"You're too quiet," Saren said slowly. "You're never this quiet."

Nihlus shuffled in his seat and tried to disregard the intense eyes his teacher was giving him.

"I can't believe you did that," he muttered after a while under the scrutinisation. Now he knew how his interrogation victims felt like.

Saren turned around again to watch the stars pass them by.

"It was the most efficient way," he answered.

"Most _efficient_ way?" The younger turian couldn't believe his ears. "Over fifty civilians lost their lives today, and you are talking about _most efficient way_?" Now he had to turn around and stare at the man in shock. "We could have gone in, taken them out and saved the hostage. But no! Instead you blow the whole place in the air!"

"Nihlus, quiet down," Saren muttered, not bothering to even watch his upset pupil. "What would have been the point? The whole situation was too sensitive. It would have taken too long to infiltrate the building and someone could have gotten away with the information in the meantime."

"We don't even know if they got hold of it in the first place!" Nihlus growled, not even near calm again.

Saren shrugged.

"Now we know they didn't." He leaned forward to make a few adjustments on the panel.

On his right side the young turian blinked in disbelief, chills forming in his gut. Saren didn't even seem as if he cared, the total lack of emotions in his face speaking volumes. How could someone be so cold? He sat back in his chair and not for the first time wondered what he'd signed up to when he agreed to become a Spectre. Would he be the same in a few years?


End file.
